Five Nights at All Stars 2
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Nathan is the Night Guard of the 1987 Sweet Tooth Pizzeria and even his first night makes him regret ever coming to this place, but this is only the begining of the story of where the first Five Nights at All-Stars picked up at. Please Read and Review!


Well, I think that this surprise PlayStation All Stars story will either cause bashing or just simply nothing. Eh, I honesty don't mind if this gets noticed or not.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the cover pics for Five Nights at All Stars 1 & 2.**

* * *

FNAF - PSASBR

Freddy Fazbear - Sweet Tooth

Foxy - Jak

Chicka - Ratchet

Bonnie - Sly

Golden Freddy - Sackboy

Toy Freddy - Parrappa

Toy Foxy (Mangle) - Spike (I could only think of who I used in the last story for the Toy Animatronics)

Toy Chicka - Fat Princess

Toy Bonnie - Torro

Marionette - Zeus (Since the Phone Guy didn't like the Puppet/Marionette, why not use the person Kratos doesn't like?)

Ballon Boy - Daxter (Seems fitting since freaking stupid Ballon Boy calls the original Foxy into the room...Am I the only one who wants to stuff Ballon Boy down a vent and then throw a stick of dynamite into the vent?...Stupid laughing ghaghasllbi EVEN THINKING ABOUT HIM MAKES ME WANT TO RIP HIS STUPID HEAD OFF AND SHOVE THAT SIGN DOWN HIS THROAT AND RIP OUT THAT VOICE BOX AND STOMP IT INTO THE FREAKING GROUND AND BURN THE REMAINS AND I WOULD IMMEDIATELY...*Sighs* Sorry about that.)

Phone Guy - Kratos

Night Guard - Nathan Drake

Purple Man - If you read the first one, you know who it is.

* * *

 _Night 1_

 _12:00 A.M._

* * *

Five. Nights. Five nights at this stupid pizzeria. Victor GD Sullivan, if you can hear me, please get me out of this place.

 _"Welcome mortal to your summer job here at the new and improved Sweet Tooth pizzeria"_

"Uh, Summer job? It's freaking November!" I am yelling at a recording...SULLY HELP! I'M GOING INSANE WITHOUT YOU RIGHT NOW!

I sighed as the recording droned on and on, until the man said that the animatronics like to move around at night. "No! No! No! nononono! Hold the phone for a sec!" I paused the tape and put it on rewind for ten seconds to re-hear what the man on the phone said.

 _"The animatronics like to move around at night, since they have detectors to locate where people are, and when they detect that no one is in the room, they think that they are in the wrong room and they will relocated themself to the room with people in it, which,unfortunately, is your office, but you do have a empty Sweet Tooth head to put on to trick the animatronics into thinking that you are Sweet Tooth, but with what happened to the last night guard...There may be one that the mask trick won't work on, but don't worry about it, oh, and that music box on your desk, keep winding that up as much as you can, there's the Marionette that will come after you if you don't keep the music box wound up...Have fun keeping yourself alive, mortal..._

The message clicked as the man hung up and the whole restaurant just went dead silent. Yeah, I think I'll take five pizzas and a bag of Nope and get on the Nope train and go straight to Nopeville. I sighed as I picked up the tablet and started winding up the music box. This was certainly going to be a very long night.

* * *

 _5:50 A.M._

* * *

"Hi there!"

"HOLY AHHH!" I screamed as I saw what looked to be a Orange Rat poking his head out of the vent on the left side of the room. "Go away!' I threw on the mask and winded the music box to as far as the twist key would turn. "Oh, I didn't see you there Sweet Tooth. Have you seen the Night Guard anywhere?"

"He's not in here, but I'll stay here to look for him, you can just go on and look somewhere else. _Nine more minutes...GO AWAY!_

"Are you sure you don't want Jak in here to help look for the guard?"

"No, no, nonononono! Jak isn't needed in here, he can stay put where he is. _Eight..._

"You're acting kinda strange, Sweet Tooth...Are you sure you don't need Jak in here whatsoever?"

"No. I don't need anyone in here." _Seven...Why won't this stupid orange rat go away?! He's starting to get on my last nerve already._

"...JAK! JAK! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Nonononononononononononononononononononono! I saw only five minutes were left and this rat probably just killed me with his screaming to Jak. "Dax-x-ter? Wha- _kssssssh-_ t is happen _-Ksssssssh-_ ing in there?" Jak's voice box rang static through the whole pizzeria as there were only two minuets left until six and I was just about to rip Daxter's head off as the animatronic suddenly got up onto his feet and ran to the door. "JAK! JAK! JAK! JAK! JA-"

 _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

I fell to my knees laughing almost insanely as Jak stepped into the hallway and froze instep just before he could've seen me and killed me...I was whiskers away from death...

I really should've just stayed home and never come to this terrible place...

* * *

I know, short, but at least it's a start. So, yeah, Five Nights at All-Stars continues, with-a-sequle-that-acctually-leads-to-the-first-story-so-it's-a-prequel thing. So, I know I've typed this with every chapter I've written, and I'm going to type it again, Please leave a Review, Favorite, Follow, and I will see you guys next time!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
